


Сумасшедшая любовь

by TazikOgyrcov



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, Guns, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazikOgyrcov/pseuds/TazikOgyrcov
Summary: Ретт не собирался возвращаться к Скарлетт...





	Сумасшедшая любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amour Fou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337101) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



> На конкурс «За страницей»  
> Внеконкурсная номинация.

Ретт должен был догадаться о последствиях своего ухода от Скарлетт О'Хара. Чтобы исправить свою оплошность, любая другая женщина стала бы неестественно улыбаться и просить его вернуться; или даже умолять. Скарлетт О'Хара же ворвется в ваш дом и вышибет дверь.  
— Мы должны встретиться в более спокойной обстановке, — сухо сказал он, пока она махала под его носом пистолетом и требовала, чтобы он вернулся с ней в Тару.  
— Овцы умирают, мои лошади больны, я не могу найти никого, кто мог бы помочь со сбором урожая, и, боже, ты выполнишь свою часть мужских обязанностей и долга, или я протащу тебя по каждому окружному суду в Джорджии, — Ретт молча завёл ее запястье ей за спину.   
— Когда такой человек, как я, принимает решение, он не обязан его менять, Скарлетт, или ты уже не помнишь, как я ушел от тебя в Атланте?  
— Это было другое...  
— Ты должна попробовать подсластить свои слова, прежде чем выплюнуть их, — возразил он.  
В ответ она ударила его другой рукой.  
Ретт схватил ее за талию и стал кружить, пока они не прижались к стене. Он знал, как сделать ее податливой и покладистой, поэтому целовал ее молча, пока она не уронила пистолет на пол и не обняла его за шею.  
Его руки были большие и теплые, и, несмотря на его черствые слова, Скарлетт была горячей и мягкой, когда он скользнул пальцем внутри нее. Она хотела его — всегда хотела его губы и голодный взгляд.   
— Ты меня не отталкиваешь, — сказала она, прижимая его к стене, когда его пальцы грубо ворвались под ее платье с пышным подъюбником из органди, которые она носила.  
— Нет, — сухо сказал он, стаскивая с нее платье через голову, чтобы освободить место для его жадных и жаждущих рук и посадить на свой стержень. — Я не могу отказаться от того, что люблю, будь то вспыльчивая ирландка или бокал хорошего бренди.  
— О, Ретт! — задыхалась она.  
— Будь я проклят за это, но я это сделаю, — проворчал он и вонзился в нутро женщины, которая была его блаженством и его погибелью в течение долгих лет.


End file.
